


He's not you.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [16]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot, what happened next?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 oneshots.</p><p>Day 16</p><p>What happened after 'he aint heavy he's my brother'</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not you.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 2 episode 12 episode  
> He ain't heavy he's my brother.

"Seriously if you want to date my brother I'm...I'll get ok with it."

"I don't." replies Maura

"Maura it's ok, I want you to be happy."

"I'm not interested in Tommy."

"You're body's betraying you."

"What?"

 

Jane wiggles a hand in front of her own neck.

 

"I'm not going to lie I think he's good looking but."

"But what?" replies Jane

"He's too young for me."

"That's funny because I swear I remember you dating Edward who was 29."

"So" replies Maura

"Tommy's 32."

 

Silence.

 

"Maura it's ok, I'm giving you two my blessing."

"I can't."

"Why not?. 

"Do you really think you'll be able to take this back?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"You're going to be mad, and you're probably gonna kick me out."

"You already slept with Tommy didn't you."

"No, I would never." assures Maura

"Maur you're gonna have to tell me or I'm going to think the worst."

 

Maura takes a glass from the cupboard and pours herself a glass of water. She puts the empty glass down on the counter.

 

"You don't want to know."

"Maura you're scaring me now. Whatever it is I can take it."

 

Maura sighs.

 

"When I said I love you I meant it."

"That's it."

"I have...feelings for you, strong romantic feelings."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"And you're laughing at me." 

"There's another reason I didn't want you to date my brother."

"What's that?" asks Maura

"I was jealous."

"Oh...Jane you'll meet someone."

"No not...not of you of Tommy."

"I don't understand."

"I..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I like you, as more than a friend. The only reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't want to lose you as a friend."

"That's the same reason I didn't say anything." replies Maura

"We're idiots aren't we."

 

Maura nods.

Jane walks over to Maura's side. Leaning forward she kisses her on the lips.

 

"Wow." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"How good are you at chess...I mean are you better than your brother."

"Well I taught him,so yes."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"No."

"What?" replies Maura

"You have that I have an idea look in your eye, and no."

"Just once a week."

"Nope...don't give me that look" replies Jane 

"What look?"

"That's not gonna work on me."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"Fine I'll play chess with you once a week."

"Thank you."

"What just happened?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that's what happened after the episode.
> 
>  
> 
> And now this song is in my head.
> 
> https://youtu.be/z_Jx9nqnxOM
> 
> he ain't heavy he's my brother by the hollies.


End file.
